(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connector housings and, more particularly, to electrical cable connector housings molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical cable connector housings are widely used to accommodate the connection of one electrical cable to a separate electrical cable or device. Electrical cable connectors commonly contain electrically conductive terminals which facilitate electrical continuity between the two separate electrical cables and/or devices. An electrically non-conductive material is used to hold the terminals in position within the connector housing, thus providing electrical isolation between the terminals and other components. The connector housing substantially surrounds and/or encases the terminals and any other internal connector components. In many applications, it is beneficial for the connector to provide shielding from electromagnetic waves which can otherwise interfere with the signals being transmitted. Generally, metal connector housings are used for electrical cable applications where electromagnetic shielding is required. In contrast, plastic connector housings are generally used where electromagnetic shielding is not needed. Plastic housings for electrical cable connectors generally offer advantages such as low cost and ease of fabrication. Metal housings for electrical cable connectors, in contrast, offer protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI) but are more costly to manufacture and have increased weight.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0159235 A1 to Miller et al teaches an electronic connector including an improved heat dissipating housing for cooling heat generating devices located within the connector. More specifically, it teaches over-molding an outer housing comprising thermally conductive polymer material around the heat generating electronic component for the purpose of increasing heat transfer from the electronic component. U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0142676 to Hosaka et al teaches a method of connecting a twisted pair cable to the electric connector without undoing the twist of the end of the twisted pair cable. The application teaches an electric connector for twisted pair cable using resin solder, the electric connector comprising a pair of electric contacts having at least a part of the second connecting part made of a lead-free ultrahigh-conductive plastic being a conductive resin composite. The conductive resin composite taught in Hosaka et al comprises a thermoplastic resin, a lead-free solder that can be melted in the plasticated thermoplastic resin, and powder of a metal that assists fine dispersion of the lead-free solder in the thermoplastic resin or a mixture of the powder of the metal and short fibers of a metal. The application teaches melting lead-free solder to form connections; it does not address connector housings.